


He Was Cain

by hanyou_elf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, ish, season finale fix-it, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean did what Death wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Cain

Dean groaned as he finally sat up. There was muted light, enveloping him in the grey light of the dim morning.

His body hurt, his heart hurt. Everything hurt, but he couldn’t do anything else. He’d given everything he could. _Sam crying out as they fought, his head snapping back in reaction to Dean’s punch. He was quiet, not fighting back anymore. Blood covered his face._

Dean shook his head, refusing to think about it again. He refused to entertain the possibility that he’d done permanent damage to his baby brother. He’d spent his life protecting Sam. And in the end, it was his cursed hand that had…

He ran a trembling hand over his face and breathed out shakily. The compelling urge to fight and kill had abated, but it had done nothing to ease the guilt he felt. 

He was Cain.

_“You can’t stop this, Sammy,” Dean warned. "It’s inevitable. Natural selection. We were always going to end up like this.“_

He hated himself, and that was nothing new. He wanted to drown himself in whiskey, also nothing new. He was ashamed of the way it has felt, holding Sammy close, his rough flannel in his hands before his little brother had capitulated.

He could still feel the power of Death’s scythe in his hands, the way it had trembled, sang for use. It was beautiful, gorgeous. He’d wanted so much to take the scythe and attack the world. He wanted to give in to the call of the Mark and fulfill his duty as Cain’s successor.

He would never forgive himself, in his long years as a slave to the call of the Mark, he would never forgive himself. He was going to go back to Hell, and he would never fight that again.

He deserved it. After giving into the rage he’d felt at Charlie’s death, at Sam and Castiel’s betrayals, he’d known he would never be able to come back from the edge.

Death would be his constant companion. Death would be the only one who would see him through the centuries ahead. Maybe one day he would find it in himself to forgive Castiel, to accept his broken and abandoned friend back into his life.

But it would be decades. Because it was Castiel and Sam who had put him in this situation. And he hated them.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm entirely unsatisfied with the season finale and am annoyed at the cop-out they took. It left me with a bad taste in my mouth, and the next few stories that i write for this fandom are going to reflect that. Sorry! Feel free to find me on tumblr to talk about it! (stucky-mcu.tumblr.com)


End file.
